Currently, many high voltage switch assemblies for overhead power distribution lines are opened and closed by a field technician using a hookstick. The hookstick engages conductive switch blades electrically and mechanically connected between conductors of an electrical power distribution system. Manipulating the hook rotates the switch blades between closed and open positions.
High voltage overhead power switches are typically mounted well above ground and experience a variety of externally applied forces, such as weather, wild animals, vandalism, utility pole deformation, and vibration, which may cause a switch blade to move or close unintentionally. Accidental closing of a switch blade may cause equipment damage, loss of electrical service and personnel injury. Furthermore, if a switch blade moves close enough to a contact, flashover may occur. The conductive switch blades must be prevented from unintended closing or movement thereof from the open position. Therefore, a need exists for an overhead switch assembly having a resistance device to prevent accidental closing or movement of the conductive switch blades from the open position.